Starcade City
Starcade City (スターケード市, Sutākēdo ichi) This is the city of sin within the empire as the gambling and trade capital of the entire empire with a population only second to Regno Rosa as the heart of the empire. This city is a primary trading city for people using flying transport & mining city for large airship and mining city for Etherion crystals for refinement at the Capital city. It contained a large amount of housing and has famous luxury resort district on its upper levels, complete with high-class hotels and very popular casinos area. The city itself has six gigantic Lacrima crystal generators along the main areas of the city to help stabilize the flight however the city itself can float by itself due to the magical output of energy granting it large amounts of flight time without a renewable source of energy. Geography and Culture Geography Built originally on the banks of the land-mass to a large mountain area around an island it was an an overgrowing trade center. Besides the riches these mountains brought, they were also influential when it came to architectural designs, as the vast majority of buildings have been built with rocks as well as steel imported by the empire. The skyline is sprinkled with elegant skyscrapers and a new one seems to pop up every other week. Following the city being split in two following the discovery of Lacrima Crystals, it was divided into two cites within the air. Both halves each have countless cultures have left their mark not just on the city's history, but also upon the city's identity. It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of take-outs, bars and concession stands offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy theaters, clubs, an amusement park or one of the many other recreational venues. On top of that it has four 5 star casinos built within the city itself. Characteristics of Upper Area The entire structure is a giant floating city with multiple layers and multiple floating settlements, like the main sector and industrial platforms were also considered part of the city as a type of mining area for Lacrima Crystals. Six Lacrima Crystal Generators were placed on the upper level of the city to regulate the city's position using the flouting city to keep a stable flight. The city's main function was to large quantities of Raw Etherion crystals by using a floating drill and claw system to draw them up to the city itself along edges of the city that are pointed towards the mountain. The city also the gambling capital of the empire itself having multiple layers filled with high-grade and extremely high-class hotels as well as the very best in casinos within the entire empire itself. The casinos are filled with many on-staff chiefs to make high caliber meals for any hungry gambler as well as plenty of alcoholic beverages to wet even the driest of throats. With plenty of partitions coming in and out of the casinos and cargo for trading coming in and out of the city this station has plenty of soldiers to serve to protect anyone from harm and to protect the peace. Characteristics of Lower Area The floating city itself isn't the only part of the Starcade city itself, there is a secondary half of underneath the floating city as a settlement is a location where the Zeridus Prima Megatrain on top of multiple kinds of transport leading up to the city. The prices of each of the ride very depending on traveling, however, something like teleporting up through magical means costs much more jewels then simply ordering a flying blimp to ferry them up into the city itself. The underneath half of the city carries multiple trading posts & barracks within the city. Locations and Landmarks History Gallery Gourmet_Casino_inside_Eps_88.jpg|Starcade City's Main Casino tumblr_inline_mhnkl45Idv1qz4rgp.jpg|4-Star Large Casino Area floating_city_kerris_by_gamefan84-d59n4ps.jpg|Floating City Port Area Kemi.Neko.full.737440.jpg|The Large Fortress Cities floating around Starcade City tumblr_mkzdl4HaCe1rtdsh3o1_1280.jpg|Floating Airship looking out to one of the Flouting City of Starcade 378222.jpg|Starcade City Lower City Trivia *The name was named was inspired by the "Starcade" TV game show where contestants competed against one another by playing arcade video games. The series originally aired on WTBS from 1982–1983, followed by a run in syndication for the following season. *This city was inspired also by Las Vegas ''' as the gambling capital of the world along with the '''Cloud City from Star-wars EP 5 - The Empire Strikes Back. Category:Locations Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:The Shatter Moon